Skip
Skipper (or "Skip" to his friends) is a Yellow Labrador puppy who is the second member of Fang's Gang and the biggest pain in the tail when it comes to spoiling Fang's fun. He has a had a rough life so far and lives in the Park. He is younger than Afghanna and Fang but older than Rose. He is probably the only dog on the streets who can actually climb trees and fish in the lake. Fang takes these facts as opportunities to call Skip various names, probably out of jealousy. ("So, basically yer a cat, is that what yer sayin'?") Personality Skip is grumpy, sour, quiet, stoic, negative, and generally moody. He is the constant stick-in-the-mud, the dark cloud, the dead fish of the gang. While he can have some bright, kind moments (he is a good dog at heart), Skip prefers to stay silent unless trying to prove himself to someone basically bigger than he is. Past Life In The Tale of Skipper, Skip's past is revealed as a tragic one. His mother, Emerald, died saving Skip and his sister, Crystal--as young puppies--from being caught by the dogcatcher, getting run over while pushing the two pups to the other side of the street. Crystal was caught and later on taken in by a family, becoming a prissy House Pet bent on her looks, while Skip was left alone and grieving on the streets to fend for himself. When Skip met Afghanna and Fang, and later Rose, he finally decided things were going his way and that he had found a new family. Crystal met him one day months later in the Park where he lived. Skip was ecstatic to see her alive and well, surprised to find that she was a House Dog now. He offered to take her in with him on the streets, to live the way they used to, just the two of them. But Crystal rudely refused, choosing her own selfish lifestyle over living with her little brother and looking out for him. Skip's early life probably resulted in his bad temper. Future Life Skip becomes a father in Fang's Gang: The Next Generation; his daughter is named Blossom and acts more like a House Pet than a street dog. She and her father argue daily, and Afghanna often teases the adult Skip about how much she sounds like he did when they'd been pups. Skip mentions his mate only by saying that Blossom gets her prissy attitude from her mother. Physical Appearance Skip is creamy-yellow, with a messy, matted tuft of fur on the top of his head, sort of like a mohawk which reaches a full inch higher than the rest of his skull. He has green eyes, a wet, black nose, thick black eyebrows, and a scowl is usually on his muzzle. He is shorter than Afghanna but an inch taller than Rose. Friends Skip has only a few friends due to his untrusting personality and grumpy ways. Fang Fang is a Golden Retriever puppy, the self-proclaimed leader of the gang (hence the franchise's name, Fang's Gang) and is usually tackling Skip, chewing on his ear, stepping on his paw, teasing him, treating him like a bully of a big brother would. He often calls Skipper "shorty", and Skip usually bares his teeth and retorts something irritable to Fang, demanding that he not be called short or small in any manner. Afghanna Afghanna, an Australian Shepherd female pup, is like the big sister Skip wished Crystal had been more of. She sees the good things in him while everyone else can't get past his grouchy attitude. He is more fond of her than anyone else in the gang. Rose Rose is the orange girl mutt-pup with pretty blue eyes and a fake rose behind her ear. She's annoying to Skip, and he finds her crush on Fang extremely unnecessary and disgusting. Crystal Crystal is a banana-pudding-colored female Labrador puppy, Skip's older sister who abandoned him unintentionally when they were veyr young, becoming a House Pet. She used to tell him stories and the two siblings were very close before their mother died and they were seperated. Skip no longer sees her. Castro Castro is a Canadian Eskimo puppy, in the rival group of pups trying to outdo Fang's Gang (rival group and Castro created by Bluewolf222), a group Fang likes to call "The Pedigree Club". He is Skip's general counterpart in The Pedigree Club, usually emotionless and stoic. He and Skip get into arguments on a regular basis and have even gotten into scuffles as well. Love Interests Skip, being the angsty bad-boy puppy type, actually has many love interests, possibly more than Fang. Ariella Ariella is a white-with-brown-spots French Pointer mix puppy. She appeared in Adventures in Fang's Gang: Romancing Ariella upon meeting Skip for the first time when she cornered him in an alley, believing that he had stolen from her French owner's pastry shop (when, in reality, it was actually Fang who had been the thief, stealing a chocolate eclair). She speaks French and ''English, but when speaking English it usually gets garbled with French or is thickened with her French accent. Skip has a bit of a crush on her, and she calls him ''mon cher ami, which means "My dear friend." She wears a light-blue bow behind her right ear, has a pointed nose and huge blue eyes to match a sky-blue collar around her neck. She and Skip are usually seperated by the fact that Ariella is normally locked up in her owner's pastry shop in order to guard the store from stray dogs. She is Skip's first crush. Rose Rose has been paired with Skip by most fans, fans who believe she needs a dog who pays more attention to her, but the creator has not pursued this pairing, content to let Rose fawn over Fang instead and leave Skip to fall for Ariella. Cezzi Cezzi is a Lady and the Tramp fan character created by Scampster Rox. She is a Cocker Spaniel pup with darker-brown shades than that of Lady or her daughters. She wears a white collar with red jewels embedded in it, and is a House Pet. She enjoys hanging out with Skip in the Park when she gets the chance, and dislikes it when he's hurt or gets into fights (which happens often) Afghanna Afghanna has been paired with Skip a few times by fans, simply because his bio says he 'has a soft spot for her'. But it isn't pursued. Vang Vang is the daughter of Zero, a character created by Tri on Animation Source, who has shown interest in Skip. Blossom, Skip's possible daughter, bears resemblance to Vang, so it has been speculated that she could be the unknown mother. Unknown Mate In Fang's Gang: The Next Generation, Skip mentions his mate as being similar to his daughter, Blossom (who suspiciously looks a little bit like Ariella). But her exact identity is never (and probably never will be) revealed. Category:Vang Trivia *Skip's name is taken from one of Doverstar's dog's puppies in real life, (although the real pup's full name was Skippy). *Skip has two theme songs instead of one: I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik, and Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan. *Skip's number one fan is Graystripelover/Sunshinelolipop from both deviantART and Lady and the Tramp Source.